1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of paintball markers. In particular, the present invention relates specifically to paintball markers using gas provided by a gas canister. Known art may be found in U.S. Class 124 Mechanical Guns and Projectors: Subclass 53 Having Cut-Off, Subclass 63 Provided by Movement of User-Actuated, Projector-Mounted Pressure Member, Subclass 73 By Valve Means; Class 141 Fluent Material Handling, with Receiver or Receiver Contacting Means: Subclass 290 With Flue or Vent Externally Returning to Supply as well as in other classes and subclasses.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, gas cartridges have been used to supply gas to paintball markers. Patents and Applications disclosing information regarding various canister or marker configurations include U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0131834, issued to Rice on Jul. 17, 2003; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0178018, issued to Cherry on Sep. 25, 2003; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0144012, issued to Adams on Jul. 29, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 1,743,576, issued to Smith on Jul. 14, 1927; U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,344, issued to Vadas on Feb. 10, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,145, issued to Stelcher on Dec. 7, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,609, issued to Tippmann on Apr. 11, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,456, issued to Perrone on Jun. 3, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,422, issued to Ferris on Nov. 24, 1998; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,194, issued to Shipachev on Dec. 17, 2002. Each of these patents and publications are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
This prior art shows the desire to use a gas cartridge because a filled cartridge may be shipped within the department of transportation guidelines. However, the prior art fails to teach the limitations imposed by these cartridges and how to overcome these limitations. Thus, it may be seen that these prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved marker is needed to overcome these limitations.